A Very Booshy Christmas
by WearerOfCapes
Summary: Three rather memorable Christmases in the Boosh flat, and the events which made them so special. Fluff ensues. T for language mainly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I felt like writing a Christmassy thing, even if I am several months late. I love Christmas, so I thought this would be easy. I was wrong. Still, at least I didn't have to put up with wind noises as I was trying to write. This one is set only a little while after they move into the flat, and they're a bit poor this year. Enjoy ;)

Christmas one*  
>"Howard?"<br>"What?" Howard groaned as he surfaced from his dreamworld.  
>"Are you getting up now?" Vince jumped on the edge of the bed, rocking it. The springs squeaked loudly and Vince got up quickly.<br>"No." Howard replied. "It's five am."  
>"Well, I think you should. The bed sounds like its gonna break."<br>"It will if you keep jumping on it."  
>"Sorry. Look, please get up Howard. I want to give you my present." Howard sat up and sighed.<br>"Fine." he stood up and put on his dressing gown, before following Vince into the living room. The plastic tree was looking a little worse for wear now, but they couldn't afford a new one. They had the usual two presents; Howard's from Vince and Vince's from Howard. Howard knew that his present to Vince wouldn't be as happily received as he hoped, it never was, but he thought it'd be okay. They sat down on the sofa and began to pull off the wrapping paper together. Howard's eyes lit up to see the large wooden box full of compartments for his stationery. He thanked Vince, and hugged him for a moment, enjoying the moment of rare contact; he only showed this side of himself at Christmas. Vince tore the paper from his gift just as eagerly, but frowned to see the spookily similar wooden box. When he found the clasps and opened it, however, he grinned as widely as he always did. It was a box full of art materials; acrylics, watercolours, pens, pencils, pastels, paper, and a canvas. Vince had always enjoyed drawing, so Howard had thought it perfect. It turned out he was right. Vince hugged him again, nearly squashing him, he was holding on so tight.  
>"Howard, you are the best, most brilliant mate in the world."<br>"No I'm not. That's you."  
>"Well, we can share the title."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Howard?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Do you like Christmas?"<br>"Yeah, of course. Why?"  
>"Well, you always look a bit miserable."<br>"That's my style, Vince. I'm the misery maverick."  
>"It doesn't suit you."<br>"What?"  
>"You should be happy, Howard. It looks better."<br>"What are you on about?" Howard began to smirk.  
>"See, that's better. It suits you to smile."<br>"Umm... Thanks."  
>"S'alright. You're my best mate. I'm meant to compliment you sometimes." he blinked meaningfully at Howard.<br>"Does that mean I have to compliment you now?" Vince nodded. "Oh, god. Well... You've got really cool hair. And you were right when you said all hats suit you. Even my hat suits you."  
>"I know, right? Thanks, Howard. You're amazing."<br>"You too, Vince."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This one gets a little bit sad and angsty, but hopefully it's not too bad, because they always have each other. This one is set sometime between series two and three. I hope you like it! 3

It had almost always been like this. Vince would go out partying on Christmas eve, get back in the early hours of Christmas. He'd go to sleep and not be up until lunchtime the next day, when he would crawl out of bed for a present and a hangover remedy. Then he'd go straight back to bed until about four pm. It annoyed Howard no end. Christmas was meant to be a time for family and friends, and Vince was a bit of both really; he was a friend close enough that they could be brothers. But he spent it in bed, and Howard would be left alone. But that year was different. Vince had sworn on Gary Numan's life that he wouldn't go out on Christmas eve, and he would spend his Christmas with Howard. He'd done okay so far. He hadn't gone out, and he'd gone to bed early. But even so, at ten o clock the next morning, Howard found himself still waiting for Vince to get up. He sighed and sat on the sofa, looking forlornly at the last two presents under the tree. Naboo and Bollo had opened theirs before they left for the shaman lodge Christmas party, and they hadn't got anything for Howard or Vince this year. Vince had told them not to bother, and Howard vehemently agreed. The stuff they bought was just too weird to keep acquiring more of it. Howard waited, staring into space, pondering on this Christmas and all the others, seeming to follow the same pattern. Vince being late. It killing him inside that his best friend didn't care enough to get up on Christmas day. He had done once. But not anymore. His thoughts followed this route until around eleven o clock, when Vince finally emerged from the warmth of his bed and into the cool flat. He shivered as he walked into the living room in a vest and some cotton trousers. His face was set in an expression of sorrow and regret as Howard turned on him, all ready to shout at him. But as soon as he saw Vince, he thought better of it. His hair was unusually messy, his ocean blue eyes still rimmed with last night's black eyeliner. He looked small and childlike in his penguin patterned pyjamas, goosebumps forming on his skinny arms.

"Mornin' Howard." he murmured.

"Morning little man. You sleep well?"

"Well, not so great, actually. That's why I got up so late. I had to catch up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Vince. It's Christmas. All is forgiven."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come and sit down." Vince neglected the sofa to sit on the floor in front of the tree, legs tucked up beneath him. He was still rubbing his arms, trying to warm them up.

"You cold?" Howard asked.

"Yeah. Is the heating even on?"

"Probably not. You know Naboo, he's a tightwad. He probably thought we didn't need it."

"Well I'm going to get something. Back in a minute." he disappeared from the room, but came back a moment later with the duvet from his bed. He told Howard to sit down on the floor next to him, and covered them both with it. It was still faintly warm from his body heat. Vince moved closer to Howard, cautiously and carefully, trying not to let him see. But Howard wasn't paying attention; he was reaching for the presents under the tree. The present with his name on was large and flat, square in shape. He thought it was probably a record of some sort. The one for Vince was about the same size, but thicker and harder. He passed Vince the present, and together they began to tear off the paper.

Howard's eyes grew wide when he saw the record in his hands. It was a jazz record, of course, but it was the artist name which caught his eye.

"Howlin' Jimmy Jefferson..." he breathed. "He's the one who became the spirit of Jazz!"

"I know. Cool right?" Vince grinned at Howard, knowing his present choice had been good. Then he finished unwrapping his present. He laughed when he saw the picture of him and Howard sitting in a tree together. It had been framed in a bigger frame than it need so that Howard could frame a note for him too:

'To Vince, my sunshine kid. It's been so many years since we met now, and the time seems to have passed so quickly. It's unbelievable to think you were only fifteen, I was sixteen. We've had some great times though, like foiling Bainbridge's mutant scheme, and sorting stuff out with the Hitcher. Yeah, we've had bad times, like everyone does, like when we nearly got killed by Black Frost, and getting stranded on a desert island with Milky Joe. And we've had some fashion disasters. You have. I don't care what you say, you have. The human coke can look wasn't the best, and neither was the kaftan at my party. But even though you're a total pain in the arse sometimes, you're still my best friend. You're the only person who ever really cared about me, and I think that without you, my life would have ended long ago. I couldn't live without you. Love from Howard.' Vince read the note over twice, grinning like a madman, and then looked up at Howard.

"Do you really mean all that?" he whispered.

"Yeah, course I do."

"Then thanks." he got up and put the picture in pride of place on the mantelpiece, before sitting next to Howard again. Suddenly, he hugged Howard tightly, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Howard. You're my best mate as well, and I know I don't say it enough, and I love you to bits and I'm sorry about it, and, and..." he trailed off, turning away, but Howard saw the tears in his eyes. Although there was a small voice in his head telling him no, he plucked up the courage to hold Vince in his arms until he calmed down. Then he asked:

"What's wrong, Vince?" Vince took a shaky breath and said:

"I'm just sorry."

"What for?"

"For all the times I took the piss out of you, and for being nasty, for starting arguments and for generally being a prick. And because I definitely didn't put as much thought into your present as you did mine."

"It doesn't matter Vince. I still love it. And as for all the other stuff... It doesn't matter. At all. You're my best mate, and that's all that matters. Come on, little man. Everything's gonna be alright." Vince looked up at Howard with his child's eyes, smiling slightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really." Vince nodded, but buried his head once more in the duvet at Howard's side. Not because he needed to. He just liked being near him. He meant the world to him, and everything Howard had said in the note mirrored how he felt. It was a delicate thing, a slightly fragile thing, sometimes stretched to its breaking point. But they always kept going, through all the pain and the trouble. That was the way they were. The way they had always been. And it would stay that way. Forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one was the hardest to write, and it's also the one I don't think is very good, but I uploaded it anyway. You know you love it, you cheeky little otters ;)**

This year would be Howard's first Christmas without Vince. It saddened him, especially with the way things had seemed to be heading. Now they had stopped, and would possibly never begin again. He missed Vince every day, missed his smile, his hair, his eyes, his shining personality. Vince had moved in with his girlfriend, Imperata. As far as Howard was concerned, Vince was worth several of her, but he had been unable to sway him. In fact, all he had done was made things worse. That had been six months ago, and he had only heard from Vince once. A short note dropped through the door in October saying he was alright. At least he still cared enough for that. But Howard still had nothing. His Christmas was incomplete. He didn't get any presents now. He didn't even celebrate. Naboo and Bollo had once again abandoned him for the shamans, and he was alone. His heart ached as he sat on the sofa alone, looking at the spot where Vince should have been sitting next to him. His favourite cushion was still in the corner where he used to sit on it. A lot of his old stuff was still in the flat where he had left it; he had packed in a hurry and taken only the bare minimum, which was very unusual for Vince. Howard wondered why constantly, as he had done since the day Vince left. It was like masochism. He knew thinking about Vince made him hurt, but he couldn't stop. It was like an obsession, a delusion. No. What it was, Howard realised, was an infatuation. He was in love with Vince. And nothing could change that.

Howard's thoughts followed this track until around six pm. There was a knock at the door, and Howard went down to the shop to answer it, thinking it would be Naboo, since he had left his keys on the table that morning. He dashed down the stairs as the caller banged on the door again. He fumbled with his own keys for a second, then opened the door. And got the shock of his life. Vince stood on the doorstep, a bag in each hand and a guilty, sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey Howard." he said quietly. "Can I come back?" Howard didn't reply for a second, just held out his arms. Vince understood, dropped his bags and hugged Howard tight. Once he let go, Howard asked:

"What happened?"

"Um... I got dumped."

"What for?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't really care. I realised she wasn't worth it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Howard, I'd rather spend Christmas here with you than out with her. All we do is argue anyway."

"So you aren't bothered?"

"Nah. She's the only person to dump me, apart from you, and I'm not sure if that counts."

"Mm. Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Yeah." he picked up his bags, and they headed upstairs to the flat. Vince looked around at the familiar place, his home, and sighed. He sat down on the sofa, then thought better of it and went to help Howard with the tea. Ten minutes later, they were back on the sofa, with hot mugs in their hands, sitting closer than they used to. They were silent, happy for now with each other's company. It seemed that nothing needed to be said. Being this close was enough for them, being together again, free to be who they were once more. Vince lay his head on Howard's shoulder, the way he had the year before, and sighed deeply.

"Howard?"

"What's up little man?"

"I've really missed you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I wanted to visit you or at least ring you, or something. But Imperata wouldn't let me. She said it wasn't right."

"Well of course it's right! We're best mates, aren't we?"

"Yeah. I think she thought we were... You know."

"No."

"Together? She thought I was cheating with you."

"Why?"

"She knows how close we are, Howard. She knows we never leave each other's sides."

"Oh."

"And... Just lately I've started wishing she was right."

"What?"

"Howard, I'm in love with you. I have been for a while. But I know you don't swing that way, so..."

"Vince. I'm like you. I swing both ways."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I'm in love with you."

"Oh, thank god. That saves me a hell of a lot of humiliation. Thanks."

"We should just, you know, take things slowly, and-" he was cut off by Vince's kiss.

"You really want to take things slowly?" Vince asked, mischief in his eyes.

"On second thoughts, maybe not."

"Thought not." Everything blurred out for the rest of the evening, lost in the haze of their

love. It was still slow though, and beautiful and happy. They didn't need to rush things. They had forever to sort things out. That could wait. For now, all they wanted was each other.

Any reviews are gold, and I would love to hear any ideas for future stories too. Much love x


End file.
